The Game of Love
by MT Yami
Summary: Yuugi has a crush on Anzu, but he's too shy. Will he ever get Anzu to go out with him or will Jounouchi blow it?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Miho, Anzu or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I know it partially belongs to Toei Animation, I think, but it belongs to a lot of other Japanese companies too. But I alone claim Yuugi's love!

Author's Note: This is it! My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! I love Yuugi, and I think he and Anzu go well together, but Yuugi is MINE! Well, sit back and enjoy! R and R! Oh, BTW, this is dedicated to my wonderful fan and supporter, A-Chan! *Sniffs and blows into a tissue then grabs Yuugi and wails* Arigato!

The Game of Love

**Chapter One: The Game Yuugi Couldn't Beat**

by Eternal Moonbeam

She was his brown haired angel. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? It had been two years, two long years since he solved the Millennium Puzzle and was able to become the Game Master. He was the ultimate gaming master, yet she was one game he could not beat. The game of love was still a challenge to him. Still a challenge to the game master, Yuugi Mutou. 

Yuugi glanced down at his science final. **Oh my God,** he thought. He was doodling pictures of the girl he loved in the margins of his paper. 

"Jeez, I really have to get Anzu out of my mind before she totally distracts me from school and gaming!" Yuugi muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and scribbled some things on his paper.

When school was out, Jounouchi and Honda joined Yuugi. Honda had Miho at his side and they were giving each other mushy looks.

"What's up Yuugi-kun? You look so down," Jou asked. 

"Nothing's wrong, Jou-kun. I guess the science final really got to me," Yuugi flashed a grin. He glanced at Honda and Miho. **If it took Miho this long to warm up to Honda, how long will it take for Anzu to like me?**

****"You're upset," Jou stated. "And it's about a girl, isn't it?"

Yuugi blushed a brilliant red. "Iie! It's not about Anzu at all!" Yuugi shut his mouth as soon as he said that.

"Oh, so it's about Anzu now, huh?" Jou grinned down at the forlorn Yuugi. 

"Hai. But you know she only likes the Game Master side of me, not little ol' shy Yuugi," Yuugi sighed. "Besides, she's taller than me."

"So? That shouldn't make a difference, tomodachi. If you love her, you wouldn't notice that," Jou pointed out. "But you know, that Game Master thing could be a problem, because the Game Master side of you only comes out when there's danger."

"Well, maybe I could force it out if I got a date with Anzu!" Yuugi chuckled. "But that'll be the day I give up gaming."

"Oh really? Well, prepare to throw away all your decks 'cuz I'm getting you a date with Anzu!" Jou's eyes glimmered mischievously. 

"Iie! Jou! No! Don't! Anzu would hate me forever if she says no," Yuugi grabbed his friend's arm tightly. 

"Oh come on Yuugi, it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Jou looked into his shorter companion's troubled violet eyes. "You need a female companion, Yuugi. I bet you love gaming so much it distracts you from Anzu, but you know you're lonely, deep down inside that little forlorn boy trapped within the Game Master."

"Hai. I guess you're right," Yuugi sighed and let go of Jou's arm. "But do it subtly. Try to find a quiet time to do it, like get her alone. If you can't do it, then forget it. Okay? I trust you, Jou-kun."

"Don't worry, little Yuugi-kun! She'll be yours in no time," Jou grinned.

"I hope so," Yuugi said quietly. "Bai-bai, Jou-kun. See you later." With that, Yuugi headed to his Jii-chan's gaming shop.

First chapter up! Will Yuugi win Anzu or will Jou blow it? You'll just have to find out when I put up the next chapter, I guess!

-Eternal Moonbeam


	2. Chapter Two

The Game of Love #2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh though Yuugi is 'mine' (I own his love, that's all!) and I don't own the song 'The Great Beyond', REM does.

Author's Note: Okay. Really short and really weird chapter that doesn't make any sense! Oh well, it's kinda an interlude into the main focus of the story. Yuugi and Jou have a mano y mano (which in Spanish technically means hand and hand, but in slang it means man to man) talk. While they're talking, Anzu and Miho have a conversation about Yuugi and Anzu wonders about her feelings for him. *Note that some things may not be accurate, but please don't flame because I'm really new to this anime, though I LUV MY YUUGI!* *Hugs Yuugi and waves* R and R! 

The Game of Love

**Chapter 2: Anzu's Confusion**

By Eternal Moonbeam

The Game Master had done it again. Seto Kaiba threw down his cards in disgust.

"I'll get you next time," Seto snarled. Yuugi just smiled in his sinister way. Anzu hung on his arm, praising him. Yuugi felt like he was in heaven.

Later on, Yuugi was sitting in front of the Turtle Game shop*, his regular self again. Jou came and sat next to him.

"Well, Yuugi-kun," Jou had a mischievous look on his face. "She said no."

"NE?" Yuugi jumped up and screeched. "WHY?"

"I'm kidding, Yuugi-kun. She said yes," Jou chuckled as his smaller companion began battering on his head.

"Don't EVER kid me like that!" Yuugi snapped. 

"Okay! OKAY! You're picking Anzu tomorrow night at seven. She wants to go see Pokémon 3 the movie!" Jou winked.

"WHAT? She's a sophomore and she wants to go see **_Pokémon_**?" Yuugi stared at Jou in disbelief.

"Im kidding you again! Jeez Yuugi-kun, you're so gullible!" Jou laughed. "She wants to see Hannibal or something."

Yuugi sweatdropped. "Why?"

"Probably so she can hang on you during the scary parts!" Jou chuckled. "Man, I'm getting side stitch from laughing. I gotta get home and finish my homework."

"We can work on our homework at my house," Yuugi said. "C'mon."

"Okay. Okaasan doesn't care where I go anyway," Jou followed Yuugi into the gaming shop and up into the house.

Meanwhile, Anzu was walking with Miho and the two friends were chatting.

"So, Anzu-chan, I heard you and Yuugi are going out," Miho said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, isn't it great? Yuugi's such a cute little guy," Anzu said, grinning. Miho's face fell.

"Whaddaya mean, 'little guy'? Yuugi is supposed to be the love of your life, right? Hello in there," Miho said. 

"Well, I can never think of Yuugi as more than the cute little guy who's one of my best friends, that's all. But the Game Master side of Yuugi is a different story. I mean, he's so masculine, and suave, and cool, and he's just plain awesome!" Anzu explained. "But normal Yuugi is just, well, Yuugi."

Miho grinned. "Well, it's a good thing Honda's like the Game Master all the time!"

"Yeah," Anzu clutched her books tighter. "I guess." The wind ruffled her brown hair and she thought of Yuugi.

_I've watched the stars fall silent_

_From your eyes _

_All the sights that I have seen_

I can't believe that I believed 

_I wished that you could see_

_There's another planet in the solar system_

_There is nothing up my sleeve_

__"I need answers," Anzu whispered. "Why do I feel this way about you yet I don't?"__

_I'm breaking through _

_I'm bending spoons_

_I'm keeping flowers in full bloom_

_I'm looking for answers from the great beyond…_

__Answers never come for free…

*- I'm not quite sure what Yuugi's Jii-chan's shop's name is, but I'm sure it's Turtle _something._

Okay. This was a really weird chapter but I wanted to get the second chap up. Sorry it's short, but I'm kinda in a hurry to finish this!

-Eternal Moonbeam

I LUV MY YUUGI!© is a copyright of Eternal Moonbeam and is not to be taken from her.

©Eternal Moonbeam. Copyright 2001.


End file.
